Half Breed Revolution
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: What happens when the Zfighters land on a world where a long forgotten and exiled SaiyaJin is found, Hitler has taken control murdering and pushing the NonAryans into slums, and terror regins? A revolution.
1. The alpha

Half-breed Revolution  
  
Part 1  
  
The Alpha  
  
"Grab him! They must not be allowed to escape!" Voices yelled. A tall man with black hair and eyes ran through the narrow hallways. He was gasping for air and the pain in his leg made him remember how much danger he was in. The tiny bundle in his arms shifted slightly and he looked down to see his daughter's tiny face.  
  
She was a marvel to the man, a Saiya-Jin who had been exiled with his parents and hidden among the very people he was taught to hate. He could have dammed himself for falling in love with one of them, but he didn't think it would have ever happened. His mate, who had ordered his death upon finding out his heritage wanted the little girl to run TESTS on! He would not let that happen.  
  
He wasn't sure what he would do when he go to the landing platform, but he knew it might ultimately be his death. He wouldn't allow that fate befall his daughter. He refused.  
  
His lungs burned for air. The man may have been a Saiya-Jin but he'd also been running the entire day without rest. Blood soaked his pants and fell to the floor. The only way they had been tracking him. With a shout he charged into the hanger holding the space pods. He jumped into one, cradling his daughter to his chest and desperately started the launch sequence.  
  
The door snapped shut and the pod launched itself just as his attackers entered the room. He hadn't realized how close they were. Now all he had to do was go to the only safe planet he knew of. Tor-Amisa.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You let him get AWAY?!" A woman's angry shrieks echoed through the building. "That brat was my way to glory! How could you let him get away?!" Her blonde hair glittered in the light as her silver eyes flashed.  
  
"We're sorry, mistress, but there was nothing we could do that wouldn't kill them." One of the thugs tried to explain. Her foot lashed out and the kicked him.  
  
"You fools." She snarled. "You total fools."  
  
The woman growled. ~ How dare they! ~ She raved to herself ~ how dare they disobey me! I will find you, brat, if it's the last thing I do. ~ She vowed. ~ And when I find you, you will make me rich! ~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You'll be all right, my little one." The man whispered. "I won't let her take you. I won't let you live the life I did. I swear." Tears fell form his eyes. The man, Leecha, looked at the baby in his arms once more.  
  
"It's a pity your mother named you, but you're middle name will give you away to what you truly are. Ananda Latina J'Tir Leecha. And you will one day be great."  
  
The babe in his arms opened her eyes, just as he said this and gave a tiny giggle, nodding as though she understood and agreed. Suddenly she gave a soft whimper and began to cry. The infant, barely a day old, was hungry.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tor-Amisa was a bleak planet that no one knew much about. It was advised heavily that no one land there unless it was a dire emergency and, there for, not a likely place the infant's mother would look.  
  
Most of the planet was covered in houses and cities and slums. It was dirty. Not something people would consider a place to grow up. Before he even landed, Leecha had to disguise the both of them to blend in. Not an easy task considering the fact that the planet was behind in their technology and there was little information on it. He finally decided that some nondescript black cloths would be best. He carefully wrapped his tail about his waist and made sure the girl's was covered. He hid the pod and carefully walked towards the nearest town.  
  
He watched the people walking around and acted as they did. He noticed, with some confusion, that no one besides people with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke to anyone else with blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't either.  
  
He chose to follow a woman with mousy brown hair to her home and ask what was going on. It rather confused him. All the people with different hair and eye color lived in the slums. Leecha frowned. Carefully he knocked on the door of one apartment. It was cracked open and immediately slammed in his face. His daughter sniffled. Quietly he whispered soothing words to the child and knocked on another door. There was a repeat performance.  
  
Five apartments later, someone let him in. She was older than the others, around fifty perhaps with white hair and soft brown eyes. "Who are you?" She asked him after she let him in. Leecha sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"It's a long story." He sighed. "How do I begin?"  
  
"At the beginning, my dear."  
  
Leecha bit his lip. The beginning? Right. He could do that. "Well, I'm not originally from this place, or this planet now that I mention it. My daughter and I crashed here about two hours ago. I'm originally from a planet called Vegita-sei but I was exiled from it with my parents when I was young. We left the planet and went to the planet Dorin-sei. The people of Dorin-sei look almost exactly like the people of my planet, but they are more peaceful. At least until they are angry.  
  
"While I was on Dorin-sei, I fell in love with a Paiya-Jin. And unforgivable sin by my people…"  
  
"Paiya-Jin?" The Woman interrupted. "What is that?"  
  
"A Paiya-Jin is like a Saiya-Jin, which is what I am…"  
  
"My dear, I don't know what that is either."  
  
"A Saiya-Jin is my race. They love to fight, for the joy of it. They are rather blood thirsty, as I've heard them described. A Paiya-Jin, while similar in looks, is the complete opposite. They are peaceful unless provoked, and rather than the physical powers a Saiya-Jin posses, they have renowned mental powers. The few ways to tell them apart, bloodlust aside, is that Saiya-Jins have spiky black hair and black eyes. Paiya-Jins have other hair colors and their hair is usually limper. Their eyes are also different colors. Their tails also match their hair color, but will occasionally have streaks in them. Saiya-Jins almost always have dark brown tails. They appear almost black which is why I was able to fool them into thinking I was Paiya-Jin.  
  
"But, as I was saying, after my parents and I were banished from Vegita-Sei I fell in love with a Paiya-Jin and we had a daughter. After my Daughter was born, my mate gave her the name Ananda and I told her the child's middle name was Latina. When she asked why, I told her what I was. She sent everyone under the sun after the two of us. They wanted to kill me, but they would have turned my Daughter into a lab rat. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I left the planet and here I am. Lost, alone and with no idea of what's going on." Leecha drew a deep breath.  
  
"I almost don't believe it." The woman gaped.  
  
"I don't blame you. What made you believe me?" He finally asked.  
  
"You're daughter has a tail."  
  
"As do I. So?"  
  
"The people on this planet do not have tails. So, you must not be from around here." The woman explained. "Well, it's not where I would have a child grow up, but you must be desperate. You are welcome here. I will teach you what you need to know. You must do one thing for me, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am growing old. I eventually will not be able to work for the government. You must take care of me. We'll be a bit of a family." She smiled. "I always wanted a family."  
  
"I agree to this. What's your name, by chance?" He smiled.  
  
"I am Elvira, but you may call me what ever you wish." She smiled.  
  
"Okay. Now, what do I need to know?"  
  
"A man called Hitler rules this planet. He has for many years. I can't properly recall how many, over forty, I think. He created the Aryan race. They all have blonde hair and blue eyes. They are superior than everyone else. Beside himself. Hitler is not an Aryan. Nor is his son. They are the worst scum on the planet. Do not cross him for he will kill you. Do whatever the Aryans say and do not argue. Arguing is a good way to get yourself killed…"  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"You said you we'd train today, Papa!" A little girl, who was about four, whined. "You promised!"  
  
"I know, I know. We'll do it tonight when I get home, okay? I swear!" Leecha gave his daughter a hug.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. I'll be home before you know it." He promised. Ananda nodded. She was less than satisfied but her father always knew best. She could almost never train and the few times she could were a special treat.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
It was early on Ananda's sixth birthday when she woke up. "Papa! Papa!" She called happily. Her metallic gold hair, falling to her waist, swished behind her as she dashed to her father's bed.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Ananda." Leecha mumbled.  
  
"I can't. There's someone at the door. They're just to scared to knock." The tiny girl giggled.  
  
"And you know this how?" He grumbled, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
"The same way I know everything else." She giggled. "Now c'mon! Their gonna walk away soon."  
  
"You go answer the door. I want to sleep."  
  
"Grandma told me never to do that." Ananda protested. Leecha groaned. It was apparent he wasn't getting anymore sleep that day.  
  
Slowly the tired Saiya-Jin rolled out of bed and walked to the door of the apartment. Two people stood outside the door. "If you're selling something I don't want it. If you're looking for a place to sleep, come on in and bunk on the couch until we can get you a bed. I'm going back to sleep. Good day."  
  
The duo at the door gaped in surprise and walked inside. "Thank you." The woman stuttered.  
  
"Thank my daughter. She's the one who insisted I get up at six o'clock in the morning to greet you instead of opening the door herself." He mumbled in a half-daze. "I'm going soft." He muttered to himself. "Stupid planet."  
  
"So, what are you names?" Ananda looked at the people that had been standing on their doorstep. There was a woman and a boy. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes while the boy had hazel eyes and light brown hair.  
  
"I'm Casey!" The boy grinned. "And this is my mom."  
  
"Linda." The woman sighed.  
  
"I'm Leecha and this is my daughter, Ananda." Leecha smiled at the guests. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"They wanted to turn our old neighborhood into more houses for the Aryans. Guess who got the boot." Linda replied as Ananda and Casey played together on the other side of the room.  
  
"Really? Hmm. Well, you're welcome to stay here. We don't have a lot of room, but we'll survive." Leecha said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you." Linda nodded. "I would have gone somewhere else but…"  
  
"There is no where else." Leecha finished. "I've been on the short end of THAT stick."  
  
"Ah." Linda nodded. "I see."  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Several years passed and the two children grew. Casey didn't know that Ananda and Leecha weren't human and she wasn't about to tell. Beyond that, however, the two were as close as siblings. There was a new difficulty when they turned eleven. More houses were being built for the Aryans and more people were getting kicked out of their houses.  
  
There was another knock on the door of their house, later this time, closer to noon. A rather harassed looking man and woman stood outside, the woman holding the hand of an eleven year old girl. Leecha groaned but didn't have the heart to shut the door in their faces.  
  
"You need somewhere to stay, correct? Come on in." He sighed. The trio thanked him profusely. Leecha resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. The woman was called Laura, the man was Mike, and the little girl was named Diane.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
It was only six months later the next time someone appeared on their door step. Once again there were only two. A woman and her daughter. The ten year old was called Indigo. The woman, her mother, was Cheryl. Once more, Leecha hadn't the heart to turn them down. He groaned.  
  
The small apartment, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a common room and a kitchen was getting rather crowded. It was decided that Leecha, Ananda, Linda, and Casey would stay in one room while the rest would stay in the other, larger bedroom. An extremely frustrated Leecha was banging his head lightly on the wall (so he didn't give away his strength) and grumbling one morning only a week later.  
  
"Papa? What's wrong? Why are you banging your head on the wall? Bad day?" Ananda touched his arm.  
  
"Something like that. I have to get to work, baby. Be good, okay? And stay out of trouble." He smiled at the little girl.  
  
"I will, Papa. I will." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the check. "Love you."  
  
"I too, baby. See you tonight." He smiled at her and left. The other adults followed soon after.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Casey plopped down next to Ananda.  
  
"I vote we go hunting. Maybe we can get some fish for supper." Indigo grinned. "That would be nice. We haven't had meat in awhile."  
  
"I'm with Indigo. We ought to get some fish for supper." Diane commented from the doorway.  
  
"All right. Papa told me to stay out of trouble, though." Ananda pointed out.  
  
"They told us we could keep what we caught, remember?" Diane whined. "Let's just go! We have work tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"I know!" Ananda made a face, then mimicked the commander of the squad around their sector. "Every other day starting when you're eleven and ending when you're fifteen. The you wok six days a week like every body else."  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good!" Casey applauded. "Just don't do it to his face!"  
  
"Duh, Casey." Ananda rolled her eyes at her "brother". "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Fooled me." Indigo said. Diane began to giggle.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ananda protested.  
  
"Actually, yes, it is." Casey pointed out through his laughter. Ananda only pouted.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
(A/N) New story! New everything! Yay! I actually like this one and it actually makes sense! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Aren't ya proud? I'm not going to redo this again! I'm going to FINISH this version! (Reviewers gasp.) Yup! I'm going to finish my story! Course if I'd done it this way BEFORE, it might be done by now. ^_^; Oh well.  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	2. The Z-Fighters

Half-breed Revolution  
  
Part 2  
  
The Z-Fighters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Whaaaa!!!! So, don't sue me. I can't afford it. ^_^;  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Bulma screamed in a fit of rage. "If one more person asks me how to do ANYTHING I'm going to MURDER them!" The blue haired genius moaned and slumped down in her chair at the head of Capsule Corps. She was perfectly miserable! She wished that the days were like the ones long since past where she could take some time off and go Dragonball hunting. Or better yet, Namek-Sei.  
  
::'Gita, I'm going CRAZY in here!:: She groaned to her mate, using their bond. ::Come bust me out, please? They won't try to stop YOU.::  
  
::Is that a compliment, woman?:: The Saiya-Jin prince asked with a smirk. ::You know I'll have to pay you back for that.::  
  
::I know.:: She gave an evil smile. ::So get me out of here!:: There was a sudden knock at her window. She sighed and opened it, wishing she could fly.  
  
"Mom! Gohan's gonna kill us! Hide us!" A nine year old Trunks yelled. Bulma raised an eyebrow as the two chibis raced through Capsule Corp. with a teen following seconds later. She, apparently, wasn't the only one tired of being cooped up. The woman groaned again before turning away from the window and getting ready to go home.  
  
"Ready to go, woman?" Vegita landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Get me OUT of here." She nodded, nuzzling his neck. Vegita smiled and took off.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I've been thinking, 'Gita, that maybe we ought to go on a vacation. To Namek-Sei or something." Bulma grinned. "You, me, Trunks, the Sons and Videl, Krillian and Juanachi-gou."  
  
Vegita scowled. "You know how much I like them." He reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but we're all getting a bit tired of Earth. And if we all took a space trip, we could get off earth and relax for awhile on some other planet. Where do you want to go?" Even Vegita had to admit she had a point, and Kakarotto's brat had started summer vacation and was REALLY beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Oh, all right. But let them think we had a big row to get me to do this. We can go over to Noritz-Sei, it's close to my home planet. I can show you what's left of it. You might like to see it." He ran his fingers through his mate's hair as he spoke.  
  
"Mm Hmm. That's a great idea." She mumbled, totally relaxed. Vegita sighed and cuddled her a little closer. Now they had to talk to everyone else.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Thank you Kami!" Chichi yelled when Bulma called. "I am so tired of this bloody planet! Get us AWAY from here! Who else is coming?"  
  
"My family, yours, Videl, Krillian, and Juanachi." Bulma ticked the groups off her fingers.  
  
"Grand! When do we leave? Tomorrow? Today's good!" Chichi was almost dancing.  
  
"Two days." Bulma admitted. "I've got to make sure that everything HERE is in some sort of order at the very least."  
  
"Great! Let's go! What time?"  
  
"Eleven A.M. good?"  
  
"You bet! Good-bye Earth!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chichi had the calmest reaction of any of the group. The rest were even happier. Gohan was especially tired of being landlocked, as he called it. Videl was the only confused one, and it took a little bit to get her father's permission, however his mind was changed when Bulma told him that if Videl couldn't go Vegita had a reason to kill him. A bad one, both would admit, but any reason suited Vegita just fine.  
  
The ship left two days later, as promised and the crew couldn't have been any happier. Marron, Krillian and Juanachi's daughter, was left with Juanachi's twin brother, Juana-gou and so they didn't have to worry about her.  
  
It had been decided that the group would be making several stops on the way to Noritz-Sei and so, with little debate, they began their trip.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey! Stop trying to kill me! I didn't do anything to you! You bastards!" Bulma shouted as a mob of people stormed the group on the second planet they stop at. Tuthryn-Sei was a small mud ball of a planet just about a third of the way to Noritz-Sei. The entire crew had been chased ever since Vegita had been recognized as one of Feezia's minions. They would have been trampled because Bulma had forbid them to kill anybody had a teenage boy not show up right then.  
  
"You need help, yes?" He smiled at them. The boy sounded like he didn't use their language often but in was plain that the offer was sincere.  
  
"Yes, please." Chichi agreed while panting for breath. The boy motioned for them to follow him down an alleyway and lead them into the cellar of a store. There was a passage down there that took them to a different street entirely and from there he took them to where he lived.  
  
It was there the now lost and bedraggled group got a decent look at him. He was about Gohan's age, and very tall, almost six and a half feet. His black hair had a slightly red tint and he watched them with the alert eyes of a fighter.  
  
"So, what's you name anyway? Who are you?" Bulma questioned when she caught her breath.  
  
"I'm called Levi." He replied. "Why do you ask? And where are you from? This planet does not…um…" He stumbled for a word and finally said, "Keyoton… many visitors."  
  
Before anyone could blink, Vegita had the teen pinned to the wall. "How do you know Saiya-Jin, boy?"  
  
"I- my father was Saiya-Jin… He taught me." Levi managed to croak out while slowly turning blue.  
  
"You're mother?" He snapped.  
  
"She was a half Saiya-Jin. They are both dead. Who are you?" He tried valintly to get away and was finally forced to admit defeat.  
  
"I am the Saiya-Jin no ouji, Vegita." Vegita told him as Bulma tried to pry Levi loose. She lost her temper after several seconds.  
  
"Vegita you put him down RIGHT NOW!" She snapped.  
  
"And if I don't?" He smirked.  
  
She gave a wicked grin, a malicious gleam twinkling in her eye. "Couch." She stated. Vegita dropped Levi like a hot brick. Goku groaned a put his head in his hands.  
  
"So, why did you save us?" Leave it to Gohan to ask the only useful question.  
  
"I want off this damn planet. I figure you could do it." Levi smirked. "You are going to take me with you when you leave."  
  
"I just LOVE ulterior motives." Chichi sighed.  
  
"I don't care." Bulma raised an eye brow. "Just don't get anyone killed."  
  
"I know the drill." He growled. The rest of th group rolled their eyes but made no comment.  
  
"Well, let's go, then! We can get our ship out and take off." Bulma finally snapped. "It doesn't take much."  
  
Everyone quickly agreed. But their problems were only beginning.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What's going on? We can't be to Grentin-Sei yet! We only left two days ago!" Bulma yelled in a fit of rage. Levi threw up his hands.  
  
"Look, all these warning lights are going off. I KNOW we aren't there yet, but I didn't know what to do! You do remember I've never piloted a ship before." He half-snapped with a groan. "This is MY FAULT!"  
  
"Fine, fine." The woman snarled, walking to the control room. "I still don't believe you." The teenager grimaced and walked back over to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Is she always like that?" He questioned his friends. Videl shrugged concomitantly while Gohan nodded.  
  
"ALWAYS." He said vehemently. The other two, surprised at his conviction, only stared at the demi Saiya-Jin.  
  
There was a sudden scream from the control room which drew every one on the ship there at a dead run. Goku, who was the first to recover, asked her what was wrong. With a snarl she gestured to one of the warning lights. "The reactor is overheating and the shield if currently trying NOT to fail while the sensors are dead."  
  
"Is that bad?" Krillian asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes, KRILLIAN. It is VERY bad." She told the ex-monk trying not to lose her temper. Krillian winced and, taking the hint, shut up. "We also have to land to fix it and the only planet near here doesn't have faster-than- light travel and is said to be pretty hostile." Bulma slammed her head into the wall. "Dammit! It just HAD to happen now. Dende forbid it be somewhere else…"  
  
"What's the planet called?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Tor-Amisa." She shrugged.  
  
"Evil Spirits?" He frowned. "I don't think I like that, but maybe it won't be all that bad. Not every one is a bad person you know." The others quirked their eyebrows but didn't say a word.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) All done with another chapter! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Flames are welcome, they will be used for s'mores. I like s'mores…  
  
Anywho, I hope to get the next cghapter out sooner, but no promises. And, Lord Rawn-blade, I'm working on Harry Potter! Sheesh… I'm only not human… (J/K I'm messin' with ya. I really am working on my HP crossover, though. Promise.)  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	3. Your a WHAT?!

Half-breed Revolution  
  
Part 3  
  
You're a WHAT?!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish, but I don't. If I did, Gohan would not use Ginyu force poses as Saiyaman. They'd be Sailor Moon. (J/K! J/K! Don't hurt me! *dodges things thrown by angry DBZ fans* Really! I'm joking! Hey! Don't set that on fire! I LIKE that picture!)  
  
Oh well! ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ananda! Wake up! We've got mail duty this month, remember? That's means we have to be at work early, remember?" Casey half-yelled in his "sister's" ear.  
  
Indigo raised an eyebrow. "Casey, this is ANANDA you're talking to. She wouldn't remember her own name if we didn't remind her so damn much!"  
  
Ananda groaned and opened her eyes, glaring at her friends. "You could be quieter, you know!" She snapped at the two. They laughed. "I was trying to sleep!"  
  
"We have mail duty, goof!" The boy reminded the sixteen year old. Ananda groaned. She had totally forgotten, though that wasn't saying much. "That means we have to be there early!"  
  
Slowly the teen rolled out of bed, crash landing on the floor of her room. Leecha, hearing the noise, ran in. Seeing his daughter in a heap on the floor, the Saiya-Jin cracked up laughing. "Dad!" Ananada whined. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Ananda!" Leecha whined back in the same fashion, "It is too!" The teen made a face as the others began to laugh at her father's remark. They then left to get their breakfast, leaving her to dress in relative peace.  
  
She sighed, pulling on her dull gray colored tunic and black pants, throwing her hair up just as all the sub-human people were forced to do. Except her father because they had yet to find a way to control his unruly hair. Without thinking, she threw the small communicator her father had given her when she was three about her neck and hid it inside her top. Shoes went on, though once they were out of sight of the town they wouldn't stay there, and her pocket knife was thrown into the small pouch at her waist.  
  
Ananda stumbled into the small kitchen seeing the people she'd know since they'd shown up on the doorstep years ago and could almost call her parents. Her eyes narrowed. ~ Someday, Hitler, someday, I WILL destroy you. ~ she vowed seeing the work worn people. Her father was the exception. He was a Saiya-Jin and as such, he could take more abuse than the humans. Her friends parents, if nothing was done to make their lives easier, probably wouldn't live past sixty. Her grandma hadn't.  
  
They left early, so they weren't late and to avoid the beating that would have come with it. What little grass was left was still dew covered, the sun not quite risen. It took several minuets to arrive at the warehouse that the mail was kept in. "You, brats, are taking the fourth route." The man snapped. "You'd better be on time. Or else." He threw them the tattered bags that held the mail and practically kicked them out of the dingy place. Indigo growled and Ananda let loose a few Saiya-Jin obscenities but the others were silent.  
  
"We go by woods until we reach Tyre and follow the Hitler river until it hits the coast." Ananda directed. "No arguments. It's the fastest route and will leave us a bit of just in case time. It doesn't matter that it isn't scenic. We can go home the other way, if you really want."  
  
"What if we went by the road to Damascus and went to the cost by the road from there?" Indigo asked. She had never been on the mail trip before. "Isn't that the fastest?"  
  
"It IS faster." Casey agreed. "But if we go by that route, we'll get home to soon and they'll cut the time we have to deliver by. And then we'll have to really push it. If we take the other way, we don't have to worry about that."  
  
"I see." Indigo said. "So we want the fastest slow way?"  
  
"Pretty much." Diane nodded. "At least that's the idea."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The woods were noisy but still very dark within the trees because the sun had yet to penetrate there. There would be a clearing ahead in which they would take a short breather and continue on to Tyre. It would take them about twenty eight days to complete the mail route including a forced pace home, which left three days to mess with. If they were held back in any of the towns, by weather or people, it would be used for that, but if nothing happened, they would camp out in that particular clearing for the rest of the time.  
  
At the clearing, which was several hours from the slums, they grabbed a quick lunch and forced pace to Tyre, hitting that town before nightfall. As the plan said, the group followed the river to the coast and then went back to the clearing to relax for the other three days.  
  
It was the first day there that their lives changed and the revolution had truly begun.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Wow." Indigo breathed leaning back. "I haven't relaxed in ages!"  
  
"That's the point." Ananda looked up from the small cook fire the group had going. "They don't want us to relax so we can't think of revolting. How do you revolt when it's all you can do to stay awake?"  
  
"Isn't that kind of…grim?" Diane asked softly. "I mean, we're not human, so why would we revolt against people that were?"  
  
"Sub-human my ass." Ananda snorted. "I am no more sub-human than Hitler." The other three turned away. Anada had very odd views on matters such as this, like her father. No one was sure why, but she did. Ananda knew quite well that it was because her father wasn't from this planet, nor was she. She also knew that his ideas were because he had experienced freedom.  
  
The Half-breed flopped back and watched the clouds. Her friends would never agree with her until she proved her point and that had almost no chance of happening. Unless some aliens came looking for her or her father showed up. And even then it wasn't likely. Her tail tightened around her waist as she thought of that. Who ever came after her would probably try to kill her. Just her luck.  
  
"Hey! Look! Up there!" The group was startled from their reverie by Indigo's shout. The group looked up in surprise and gaped. There was an odd looking ship falling from the sky! It couldn't be from this planet, which didn't leave a lot of options.  
  
"Woah!" Ananda grinned. Then frowned. If the ship continued to fall straight down… Her eyes followed it's path. "Shit! Clear out! It's going to land here!" The group dove for cover before the ship could even see them.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Bulma! We're going to crash!" Chichi yelled to the cockpit. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, Chichi!" She snapped in reply. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Gomen, but I thought you were still trying to fix the GR." Chichi called, somewhat sheepish.  
  
"Right, Accepted, for now, but only because we're landing. Sorta." The scientist agreed.  
  
Gohan groaned and Krillian demanded to no one in particular, "Why is is that every time I travel in space I have trouble with the ship?"  
  
"Could be you luck, cueball." Vegita snickered.  
  
"I do have hair now, ya know!" Krillina replied, rather miffed. Juuchi chuckled helplessly in amusement. "It's not funny, dear!" Krillian sighed. The rest of the group burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"Ship will land in five…four…" The mechanical voice of the computer rang out as the group jumped into their seats and strapped in. "Three…two…one…" The was a rather large bang and dust flew everywhere. Bulma groaned as a sickening crash let them know that they no longer had front landing gear.  
  
Then all was still, not silent, but still. Krillian groaned and thumped his head down onto the armrest. Bulma simply sighed, Vegita was still snickering and Goku, unable to stand the grim nature of the room any longer piped up, "So, anyone got some duct tape?"  
  
Chichi thumped his head with the frying pan causing him to yelp in pain. "Well," Bulma broke into the silent snickers of the group, "that's the best suggestion I've heard so far." And that's when something tapped on the hull.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
"Um…Now what?" Diane stared at the ship that had landed, though Ananda would have considered it a crash, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What if it's some technology that the Aryans just came out with? We're screwed!" Leave it to Casey to think of the worst possible scenario.  
  
"Well, let's knock and find out!" Ananda walked calmly to the ship and tapped several times on the hull. The other three gaped.  
  
"Are you out of your little MIND?!" Diane yelled. "If those are Aryans, we're dead!"  
  
"And if it's not, I can prove we aren't sub-human!" Ananda retorted with a snort.  
  
"Cut the crap…" Casey trailed off as the door to the ship opened and six Aryans jumped out. "Oh shit…RUN!" They scattered and raced through the bushes, the Aryans giving chase. The only woman went after Indigo, the oldest man chasing Casey, the two boys heading off Diane and the other two going after Ananda.  
  
Indigo halted when she didn't hear anyone behind her, resting agianst a tree and panting. A shadow fell over her. The girl gasped. The woman lifted her into the air and walked calmly back to the ship.  
  
Diane ran slap-bang into the two chasing her. The boys gave a whoop of delight and drug her back to the ship as well.  
  
Casey was running like a bat out of hell. The man chasing him wasn't there anymore, he hoped, but it appeared that wasn't to be. The man materilized in front of him, clamped his hand over the boy's mouth and flew back to the ship.  
  
Ananda had taken to the trees, using her tail to help her keep her balance. The branched would hold her just fine. As an after thought she wound her tail about her waist. If the Aryans DID find her, that was the last thing she wanted them to see. "Got her, Tousan!" One of them yelled, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
"Good job, Gohan. Let's get back." The other man nodded, following the other teen.  
  
All the groups met up outside the ship, their captives squirming to get free. Finally Ananda had enough. Gohan had clamped his hand over her mouth and it was now in reach of her sharp Saiya-Jin teeth. Without a second thought, she clamped down on his hand. Gohan gave a shriek, letting go of her only for the man that had been with him to grab her.  
  
"Gah! Her teeth are sharp!" He hissed in pain. Blood puddled in his palm, but he paid in no mind. "So, who are you anyway?" HE asked the four.  
  
"Bugger off, Aryan!" Casey snarled. The word caused obvious confusion.  
  
"What is an Aryan?" A black haired woman asked, stepping out of the ship.  
  
Diane nodded to the group. "They are, but you aren't. You hair is black."  
  
"You'll have to explain a bit better." Another an stepped off the ship. He was a short noseless guy with black hair and eyes. "Actually, you can explain inside. The last thing we need is for someone to waltz in on this little fiasco."  
  
The four were pushed up the ramp of the ship and into the common area that they all shared. There were two more women and another man inside, waiting patiently for the groups return. Ananda felt herself gaping at one of the woman. Her hair was blue! Not a dark almost black blue, but a bright ocean blue.  
  
"I think we need to explain some things." The noseless guy said. "I'm Krillina, and these are my friends and wife. The blond lady is Juuchi-gou, but you may call her Juu-san. The guy holding the girl with brown hair is Goku-san, and the guy next to him is his son, Gohan. The sort guy, who is STILL taller than me, well, that's Vegita-san. The blue haired woman is Bulma-san and the black haired one with the long hair is Chichi-san. The one with the short black hair is Gohan's mate, Videl and the lillac top is Trunks. The one that looks like Goku is Goten, his second son."  
  
"I'm Ananada, the brown haired one is Diane, the boy is Casey and the youngest is Indigo. Now what is going on? And what boy with purple hair? They're all blonde…" Ananda trailed off as she realized that everyone except Juuchi now had black hair and eyes instead of the Aryan traits.  
  
"What the hell?" She whispered softly. "Saiya-Jin na Lemestu! Kay sont tira!" She had switched to Saiya-Go in her shock and how found herself pinned to the wall by the short man with the candle flame hair. Somewhere in her brain, the name Vegita registered.  
  
"How do you know Saiya-Go, girl? Tell me before I kill you!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Lookie! Update! The first in over a month on this story! ^_^; I really shouldn't do that. Well, no matter, it's updated now! While I'm on topic, on off, I want to thank the nice reviewers and everyone who read my story and didn't review. Though I would like to hear from you.  
  
Review please! Flames are welcome. They will be used quite happily for s'mores unless I'm in a rather bad mood and throw them into your face with great joy. Till later, then!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	4. What are you?

Half-breed Revolution  
  
Part 4  
  
What are you?  
  
Disclaimer: Right. I own it all! Hahaha! I can now complete my plan for world domiantion!!!!  
  
Kakarotto: -_-; Lady Foeseeker? Are you on something?  
  
NO! Now let me finish!  
  
Kakarotto: I'm afraid I can't do that.  
  
Why not, pray tell?  
  
Kakarotto: Cuz then you'd have an ego bigger than Vegita's.  
  
Vegita: I do not have a big ego!  
  
Whatever you say, 'Geta. Whatever you say. Well, later! Enjoy!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
"How do you know Saiya-Go, girl? Tell me before I kill you!" The shprt man growled. Ananda gulped, and growled.  
  
"I needn't tell you anything. Bastard." She hissed to the man, anger laced through her voice. "You do not own me."  
  
The man bared his teeth as the another spiky haired man, the one called Goku walked over. "You actually owe us quite a bit." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "We could have killed you."  
  
"Ananda? What's he talking about? And what did you say?" Casey looked up. "And you, shorty, ought to put my sister DOWN!"  
  
"Are you addressing me, brat?" Vegita growled, glaring at the boy. Casey's eyes widened, but he nodded.  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma yelled. "That's enough! Put her down this INSTANT!"  
  
"Shut up, onna." Vegita snarled. "I want to know how this wench knows Saiya-Go and I want to know NOW!"  
  
"My father…is Saiya-Jin…" Ananda panted. It was growing hard to breath. The man was obviously stronger than she and she was unable to break his hold on her throat. The girl coughed slightly, trying not to turn blue.  
  
"His name?" Vegita barked.  
  
"Leecha…J'Hir Faren…" She gasped out. Vegita dropped her. "He was banished with his parents when he was but a boy…"  
  
"You don't look Saiya-Jin." Goku finally pointed out. "You have brown hair…"  
  
"My father always called it gold." Ananda retorted with a snort. "I'm not a full blood. I'm a half-breed."  
  
"Half-breed what?" Gohan asked.  
  
Ananda shrugged. "That's what I am. I think my father once called my mother a Paya-Jin…or something like that. He says I'm simply called a half- breed."  
  
Vegita and Levi mouth wordlessly. "And I thought that I was messed up." Levi finally croaked out. "I'm three quarters Saiya-Jin and one quarter Havier-Jin."  
  
"Humph." Vegita rolled his eyes. "There are no half-breeds. We can't stand each other."  
  
"Well, I am one. So sue me." Ananda barked.  
  
Ananda's three friends, who had stood off to the side not understanding one little bit of the conversation finally came out of their stupor. "What are you?" Casey asked with a gasp. "You aren't human?"  
  
"Hardly." Ananda shook her head. "I would have told you, but my father told me not to. He said that it might cause some uproar, especially if word leaked out."  
  
"You should have known you could trust us!" Casey shouted, offended. "I'm practically your brother and they are almost your sisters!"  
  
"Walls have ears." Was the cryptic reply. Casey scowled.  
  
"Freak." Casey snapped. Ananda turned away so he would not see her tears. She let him have the hits, even if they hurt. He was offended that she would leave out something like that. He was her best friend after all.  
  
She turned back to him, but didn't move closer. "Maybe. But if I'm a freak ,what are you?"  
  
Casey replied, without thinking. "Sub-human."  
  
"Right. At least your not a freak then, right?" Ananda pointed out. Casey turned away without replying. Indigo and Diane didn't say a word.  
  
If you four are done arguing?" Bulma broke in. "We need to know more about the planet we stumbled onto."  
  
"There isn't much that you haven't heard. Aryans are the 'Master race' on this planet." Ananda explained. "They all have blonde hair and blue eyes. They are technologically behind by over a hundred years. Part of the planet is wastelands, part is slums, though the majority is houses for the Aryans." The girl shrugged. "Most of you can have free reign, but the rest of you…" She didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Will they notice a few more of you?" Bulma smirked.  
  
"I doubt it. How long can you stay Saiya-Jin na Lemestu?" She asked the others.  
  
"As long as we want. We've never tried longer than a year and the youngest haven't gone longer than a few days." Goku shrugged.  
  
"Well, if Bulma dyes her hair, they will not suspect her. No one dyes their hair on this planet. But Chichi, Krillin, Videl, and Levi will have to stay with us. I recommend the children as well. Especially if they've never been tested. As for us, we must get back. Mail duty." Ananda bowed solemnly and turned to go. Bulma let them out whispering that she'd keep in touch with what was happening.  
  
No one quite knew it, but those were the first steps toward a revolution.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you weren't human?" Casey was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group after leaving the off-worlders ship.  
  
"My father. Surly you didn't believe I was? I am not like you, you know." Ananda spoke with the same rational calmness that caused her enemies to regard her with fear. She would not loose to panic and anger. There were no mistakes. Everything she did was carried out with an almost ruthless efficiency.  
  
"Of course! What else would you have been?" Indigo demanded. "You never said anything."  
  
"You did not ask." Ananda replied shortly. "And I was not going to tell you unless you asked. Lying by omission, if you will. Forgive my over sight. There are many things you will never know about me."  
  
"What is your father?" Diane frowned. "You said you were a Half-breed. So, what's your father?"  
  
Ananda sighed, before telling them the events leading to her birth and why she was even here. Her mother was mentioned once. But that one time was enough to make her hatred for the woman she'd never met clear. There were things that she would not tell her friends, and things they were not ready to hear. Sometimes things are best left unsaid.  
  
The ramshackle slums came into view a little later. Dirt lined the streets and the young children playing in the narrow roads knew nothing but what was here. Ananda lowered her face in contemplation. She didn't see her friends fall back, and she didn't see the Aryan until she ran into him.  
  
The Aryan fall back in surprise. Ananda merely looked up in slight shock. There had been someone in her way. Darn. "You little bitch!" The man yelled, trying to brush mud and trash from his cloths. "You'll pay for that!" He pulled out the pistol he wore at his side. Ananda bared her teeth.  
  
"Going to shoot me?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Have fun." There was no fear. "Just remember, if you miss, you're fair game."  
  
"Ananda!" Diane gasped. She had never seen the girl so…emotionless. Ananda had always been a bit of a mystery to the group. Most non-Aryans let no one see what they thought around Aryans but there were always little signs that others like them knew what to look for. Ananda, on the other hand, never gave the signals. If she didn't show what she thought, you'd never know. Diane was also afraid she'd get hurt. Ananda might not be human, or sub-human, but that didn't make her bullet proof!  
  
What Diane had forgotten about was the rumored disappearances over the years of the Aryans that patrolled the streets of this city. No one ever would have guessed that little Ananda and Tired old Leecha were behind it. There was no way. So they thought.  
  
The man fired the gun. Ananda didn't move, didn't blink, didn't fall. The others gasped in surprise. The girl smirked. Her hand flicked upward, a small metal object in her grasp. "I'm sorry." She mocked, with a smirk. "I do believe you lost something. Let me give it back." They didnt' even see her move. Before her friends could blink, the bullet was lodged in the Aryans leg.  
  
"I would tell you to use that for a lesson, but you won't be alive long enough to take it to heart." He whimpered and Ananda sneered. "Afraid now? How do you like the fact that you will end up as the others you killed. Not pleasant is it?"  
  
Her friends stepped back. This wasn't Ananda. Ananda couldn't do that. Wasn't that cold. And here she was, ready to kill someone that they had thoguht of as their superior their entire life. The Aryan whimpered. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Watch me." She growled. She held her hand up as though it were a gun, palm facing the ground.  
  
The man laughed. "What, you going ot pretend shoot me?"  
  
"No, but it'll be quick. I don't want to listen to your screams." She stated flatly. "Bang." Sizzling white-green light shot from her finger and went right through his heart. The man gave one gasp and fell back. No one even had to check. She'd hit him right in the heart.  
  
"Ananda! You killed him." Indigo gasped in shock. "You killed an Aryan!"  
  
"So I gathered." Ananda rolled her eyes. "Tell me something new."  
  
"Um, what was that stuff you shot?" Diane ventured.  
  
"Ki. Life energy. It's inside you. Most humans don't have enough to bother with, but I'm not human." She held out her hand again and incinerated the man's body with a ki blast.  
  
"Were you behind the disappearances of the other Aryans?" Casey looked on, awed.  
  
"Some. My father was also in with me. He'd did a few more than I. Fewer now means fewer to fight later." Ananda shrugged. She didn't care if they were scared or not. They had to learn of it eventually. This just happened to be convenient. Without another word, they continued to their home.  
  
Leecha looked up as the door slammed. "Anada? Casey? Indigo? Diane?" He walked into the living room. "You are early."  
  
"I know, Papa." Ananda smiled. "But we met some off-worlders. One is called Prince Vegita."  
  
"WHAT?" Leecha shouted. "Prince Vegita is HERE?!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Lookie! Another chapter!!! Yay! Go me! ^_~ So, anyway, I didn't want to make you wait nearly as long seeing the cliffy I left the chapter before. That'd just be cruel. So, Review, please! Flames are for S'mores! And my comp has no idea what a s'more is. -_-;;;; Oh well! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	5. Burning Bridges

Half-breed Revolution  
  
Part 5  
  
Burning Bridges  
  
Disclaimer: I wish. I could use the money.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Love y'all!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Prince Vegita is on the ship that crashed here?" Leecha gasped. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, father. Vegita is here. He is with his Human mate, his brat, and a large group of others." Ananda gave her father a sideways look. "Is that bad?"  
  
"Just as long as your mother can't track you here." Leecha sank back into the tattered chair in the apartment. "Anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
"I killed another Aryan and the others know what I am. Vegita told them. Actually, he made me tell them. But that's beside the point." Ananda told her father as the other three teens watched them in awe.  
  
"Well, if they know that, I suppose it's safe for them to see our other secret." Leecha shrugged and unwound his tail from about his waist. Anada nodded, also allowing hers free reign in the day for the first time since the other's had moved into the apartment.  
  
The trio of humans looked at them a moent before Casey stuttered out, "T-t- tail!"  
  
"No shit." Ananda snorted shortly. "Now put your eyes back in your head and straighten up. It's tail. Get over it!"  
  
"Easy for you to say! You didn't find out that the girl you've been calling your sister for the past thirteen years has a tail!" Casey growled. Ananda laughed and knocked him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"No, but I've known you've been an alien! Think how I felt!" She grinned and Casey laughed. Indigo rolled her eyes and Diane sighed.  
  
"Children, children!" She interrupted, prying the two apart. Casey and Ananda grinned in amusement, making no reply, but stopped the play fighting at once.  
  
"Yes, mother!" Ananda teased with a laugh, causing Diane to sigh.  
  
"Go to bed, you four. You all have a long day tomorrow. You do still need to check in that you've returned. Go to sleep." Leecha commanded.  
  
"Okay, dad. I am tired.." Ananda grinned.  
  
"Go to sleep." Leecha sent his daughter from the room, and sat back down. Once he knew she was to far away to hear him, he sighed. "Why now, Vegita? Why now? I was banished. Why couldn't it stay that way?"  
  
With a sigh, Leecha buried his face in his hands and sighed. There would be no easy way to talk to the prince without telling him about Selenity. And he didn't want to remember the woman who nearly broke his heart. The only reason he was hanging around was because his daughter needed him. No one else could teach her about their culture. Or about anything else. He just wished it wasn't nearly so hard.  
  
~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
  
Goku looked at the others the day after the group had landed and solemnly asked, "Well, now what?"  
  
Bulma gave her head a shake. "We really need parts to fix the damn trash heap. I don't know of any around here. We should have pried it out of those natives, but if the world treats them like the one said, they wouldn't have known. And it appears the government is out of the question."  
  
"Which makes this all the easier." Chichi rolled her eyes. "And that girl also said that they were like, fifty years behind in technology? I bet they don't have a thing to help."  
  
"Well, is there a way to get the stuff here, by mail order or something?" Gohan finally joined the conversation.  
  
"Not unless there are satellites near-by. And I doubt that because Tor- Amisa is pretty much off limits because of superstition." Levi frowned. "Not much is known about this place. We keep away from it."  
  
"Do you know why? We don't exactly have space classes in school. No one else has the technology to go into space and passed light speed like we do." Bulma sat down.  
  
"Don't be stupid, onna." Vegita snorted. "He already said not much was known of this place. Even Freeza kept away from here. That's how bad it is. You already know what the name means since Kakarotto was so keen to try out his universal when he heard the name of the place."  
  
"Great. Now what, then?" Bulma groaned.  
  
"Do you even know what's wrong with this thing in the first place?" Juuhachi-gou finally asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Bulma snapped. "The light speed engine is out. To fix it I need a new set of circuits that won't melt in the heat, meaning they have to be plutonium. I can get that from numerous things on the ship that can be replaced, fortunately, but I need to be able to make them and I don't have the equipment aboard."  
  
"Well, in that case, sitting here won't do us much good." Juuhachi pointed out. "We need to find a way to get those parts. I suggest some of us go "mingle" with the population and find out what they can."  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard and there SHOULD be a settlement near here if what that girl said was any indication." Bulma frowned. "But who should we send? I can't go, I'll draw way to much attention, as will Trunks, and Juuhachi can't because she's a.what was that word again? I can't remember.but she can't go, and Krillian probably shouldn't. I don't know how common people of his stature are."  
  
"Thanks ever so." Krillian retorted sourly. He hated being reminded of his short height.  
  
"Shut up." Bulma commanded him before continuing. "So, that leaves Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Levi, Vegita, and Videl. I think if we send some women, they will be less likely to be noticed, so Chichi should go. I don't want Videl out there, I don't know how they treat woman of her age if she's not whatever the elite things are. I think Goku should go, provided he watches what he says. How he acts might gain allies.and Vegita ought to, since he's been trained to deal with culture shocks."  
  
"I'm going." Levi spoke up. "I am also used to what you call 'culture shocks' and can adapt quite well. Goku had best stay here. If anything, he'll stand out by the way he acts. And if I go rather than him, we may be mistaken for a family unit."  
  
Bulma gnawed her lip for a moment. "Why do you have to sound so logical about that?" She demanded, "But I see your point. Goku had best stay here. You three will go. And no fights. And, while I'm thinking of it, Vegita, cover your hair."  
  
"Onna." He began, only to be cut off.  
  
"Vegita, your hair stands up like a bloody candle flame. If you don't cover it, you just as well wear a sign that says, 'I'm not from here! Come shoot me!' or something of that nature. Or we can put a truckload of gel on it so it'll stay down. Actually, we best do that anyway. C'mon buster." Before he could protest she grabbed his arm and drug him from the room. Levi blinked.  
  
"Thank Dende my hair doesn't do that." He murmured softly. Gohan, the only one that heard his remark, grinned. Bulma returned several hours later with Vegita. His hair was now slicked back into a pony tail and gelled to the point it would have looked like a helmet if it was shiny.  
  
"You had best leave now." She informed the group. "You should get there in a few hours. And no flying! First, Chichi can't, and I don't want them to detect you." Vegita rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed. The group was dressed in non-descript black pants and gray shirts, as they remembered the strange girl and her friends wearing. The Z-sehshi assumed it was some kind of planetary uniform or something for the non-Aryans (Bulma had remembered the name Ananda used to describe them while she was gelling Vegita's hair) and insisted they all dress like that.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What precisely are we after in the first place?" Levi asked once they were out of sight of the ship. "We can't just go in and ask for what we need to fix the ship. It bring far to much suspicion, and we can't afford that."  
  
"We need to find somewhere to stay first. There's no way that we can sleep outside not knowing what the people here are like or how they act towards the Non-Aryans." Chichi pointed out logically. Vegita rolled his eyes.  
  
"That is not a problem, harpy." Vegita snorted. Chichi shot him a glare that he ignored. "If that brat had a Saiya-Jin father he'll most likely be easy to find since we CAN sense power levels. Or did you forget that, onna?"  
  
"I have a name. Use it! And no, I didn't forget. What do we do if they are too far away to be counted on to stay there? Huh? Then what are we going to do, Oh brilliant one?" She said the last bit sarcastically.  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes. "They aren't to far away. Now come on."  
  
"How do you know how far away they are?" Chichi was obviously feeling a bit argumentative.  
  
"Power levels, baka onna." Vegita snorted and continued down the path.  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes and followed the two men through the darkening woods. Birds called harshly in the night, surprising them. There weren't two many birds, or other animals around now that they thought about it. Whatever had happened to this planet had done something catastrophic to it.  
  
It was night by the time they reached the outskirts of the slums to the closest town. Vegita was still following the winding path that lead to the center, Levi and Chichi following closely behind. Chichi was trying to catch up with Vegita, not feeling particularly safe while Levi was acting as a self-appointed look out for the trio.  
  
Vegita stopped some time later at a particularly shabby group of apartments hidden by darkness. He raised his fist to break the door but Chichi shot him a glare. "You fool!" She hissed stepping forward. "Do you really want to get caught? We need to knock!"  
  
"We need to knock." Vegita mimicked in a falsetto voice. Chichi shot him a look but didn't comment. She merely raised a fist and knocked imagining it to be Vegita's hard head.  
  
Soft steps sounded behind the door and a black haired man opened it. His hair was shoulder length but spikes stuck out causing it to poof up. "What do you want?" The man looked at them curiously. Few people walked the streets at night.  
  
"A place to stay." Chichi said softly. "Only for the night."  
  
"Of course. That's what the rest said." He grumbled, letting the trio inside. "I'm Leecha. Who are you?"  
  
"I think you know me well enough." Vegita smirked. "I am Vegita, the Saiya-Jin no ouji."  
  
"Joy. I really needed you to show up on my doorstep." Leecha replied sarcastically.  
  
"Leecha?" A woman's voice cut the awkward silence that followed. "Who is it?"  
  
"Some visitors, Linda. Old friends, really. Get some sleep." Leecha gestured to the empty living room. "I doubt it's what you all are used to, but this is the best we've got."  
  
"It's fine." Chichi soothed, sitting down on the couch. "I've seen worse."  
  
Leecha raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Vegita gave a soft, "humph," and sat down as well. Only Levi remained standing, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"We can talk tomorrow after I get off of work. It's the children's day off as they just got back from the mail route, so they'll show you around." He bowed, fist over his heart in proper Saiya-Jin manner, and left the room. The three looked at each other, and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It wasn't too late when they woke the next morning. Late enough that the adults were gone, but early enough that the children had yet to stir. Vegita was the first to get up, he opted to meditate rather than remain in bed, Levi following close behind thinking that the older man had the right idea. Chichi slept until the others woke up only half an hour later. Ananda was the first to come into the room. Her hair was tousled and her eyes bleary, she'd just woken up, and she wore only a worn out shirt, torn and hole-filled.  
  
Oblivious to the company, she meandered into the kitchen. Running water was heard and Vegita gave a silent count down. Three.Two.One.There was a crash, a glass shattering on the floor, and the girl ran into the room. "What. The. HELL. Are. You. Doing. Here.?" She snapped.  
  
"Visiting an old subject, fool. What does it look like?" Vegita's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Get out of my house." Ananda snarled. "You don't belong here."  
  
"Your father told me I could stay. As could the rest of them." Vegita replied.  
  
"Ananda? What's going on.you!" Casey lunged at Levi, his fists clenched. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Casey! Don't!" Ananda grabbed the back of his shirt. "Going up against a fully trained Saiya-Jin warrior three years your senior is not a good idea."  
  
"Could you beat him?" Diane, the only sane one, had come running to the commotion.  
  
"Perhaps by raw power, but he bests me in everything else." She admitted. "I don't even know about the power. He may be stronger than I."  
  
"I see. Is there anyway to get rid of them?"  
  
"Father told them to stay and that we would show them around." Ananda clearly wasn't happy about the arrangement. All she had wanted was one quite day off. "Come. I suppose we had better get breakfast." She whirled on one heel and swept into the kitchen.  
  
Chichi blinked. That girl had one heck of an attitude! Not that she could entirely blame her, having three strangers appear in her living room, two of whom she wasn't particularly fond of in the first place, and one she didn't even know, and expect to be happy about it. Though from what Chichi had heard about her, she was never happy about anything unless she was with her friends. Not a normal child at all.  
  
"Ananda? What's going on?" Indigo had just walked into the room. "Why are there strangers here? Did they break in? Are you all right?"  
  
"I have more honor than to break in like that, brat!" Levi and Vegita ground out. "Why don't you go play with your dolls, elsewhere?" Vegita added, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's that?" Diane asked, confused.  
  
"What's what?" Chichi blinked.  
  
"A doll." Diane blushed. "I've never heard of such a thing.but we never did have any toys."  
  
"It's like a miniature person.or a baby, that isn't real. It's for fun." Chichi tried to explain. She'd never really thought about what a doll was, she'd merely taken it for granted.  
  
"Oh." The girl clearly didn't understand.  
  
"I think it's like the Phisodin father has on the dresser." Ananda had reappeared during the talk with all the food they could spare to feed their guests.  
  
"Oh! I always wanted one of those. It's so cute looking." Diane gave a wistful sigh. "I was a bit jealous of you for it."  
  
"I don't see why. I was never allowed to play with it." Ananda pointed out, eyes brooding. "Never thought anyone would be jealous of it, I suppose. I believe it's of my mother."  
  
"I thought it was you. But now that you mention it, she does look a tad old." Indigo agreed.  
  
"It's a doll. Oh well." Vegita broke in gruffly. "Aren't you supposed to show us around?"  
  
Ananda scowled and glared at the man. "Of course, my prince." She bowed stiffly and added, "But I must do the dishes first. Excuse me."  
  
"If you'll excuse us as well?" Indigo added curtly before walking out of the room.  
  
Casey groaned silently. It was going to be a VERY LONG day. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
(A/N) Hey! I updated it! *hears fans gasp and murmur about the world ending* Hey! I'mn not that bad! .Sometimes. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review, please! Flames are, as usual, welcome and will be used for s'mores. Course, if ya flame now you'll look silly cuz you just frea the fifth chapter of a story you hate.  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


	6. Author's Note, Read Please

Author's Note!!!  
  
I am not sure if I want to continue this story. I hate to do this, bu tI need five reviews to prove that Half-breed revolution isn't a waste of my time.  
  
If I don't get five, at least, and I've currently got 16 reviews for it, then I will delete the story. So, review and respond. If people ASK me to take it down, I'll do it.  
  
And I will take anonymous reviews.  
  
Help please?  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


End file.
